Un Poquito de Ayuda
by Koto Nightray
Summary: Intento de Shoujo-Ai


**U**** n ****P**** o q u i t o ****d**** e ****A**** y u d a**

Se abrochó con rapidez el sujetador para luego colocarse la camisa del uniforme y observarse al espejo; coletas listas, rostro lavado, dientes limpios, vestimenta en su lugar. Estaba perfecta. Frunció levemente el ceño luego de escuchar las pequeñas quejas de su compañera, las cuales ya llevaba rato oyéndolas; ¿qué diablos le sucedía? Sabía que era rara, pero no pensaba que a tal índole. Se giró y sus ojos se abrieron por un instante, volviendo a la normalidad segundos después.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó la de cabellera morado con un tic muy notable en su ojo derecho.

La rubia seguía en lo suyo, quejándose muy bajito, cerrando los ojos con mucha fuerza, tratando de juntar sus manos tras su espalda; un poco más, un poco más, nada, no aguantaba. Se giró soltando un pequeño suspiro con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, algo que ya le caracterizaba.

—No logro abrocharme el sujetador… —susurró enrojecida.

Kamiki abrió sus ojos nuevamente sintiendo sus mejillas sonrosarse un poco cuando tuvo que observar los pechos de su compañera; ¿cómo es que tenía tanto? Maldición, apenas era una chica de quince años. Se tocó sus propios dotes con ambas manos, sintiendo un leve enojo; claro, estaba muy lejos de competir con ella. Suspiró y se acercó a la rubia resignada.

—Gírate, pero no creas que te ayudaré siempre —alegó con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de auto suficiencia.

Shiemi se giró y sus mejillas se sonrojaron mucho más cuando sintió las manos de su compañera tomando ambas partes del broche del sujetador, acariciando muy apenas su piel. La de cabellera morada empezó a jalar con fuerza, pero ciertamente no lograba el juntarlas; maldición, ¿qué talla era esa chica? ¿Acaso le estaban creciendo más? Eso debería estar en contra de una ley, era completamente injusto, sí que lo era.

Respiró hondo e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para así volver a jalar; obvio no se rendiría tan fácilmente, ella debía de ganar. La rubia soltaba uno que otro quejido que bien cualquiera que no supiera qué sucedía allí podría confundir con gemidos, aún cuando no lo fuesen. Volvió a soltarlas, soltando una gran bocanada de aire junto con esa acción; ¿tan difícil era?

—¿Desde cuándo no compras sujetadores? —preguntó con recelo.

Los orbes verdes de la fémina se posaron sobre ella, la cual tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa en el rostro, típico de la muchacha.

—Desde el mes pasado —respondió tímidamente.

Sintió un nuevo tic en su ojo derecho al instante que su rostro cambiaba a una expresión de auto suficiencia, como siempre; tomó con mucha fuerza ambas partes, y aprovechando el sentimiento extraño que la invadía, logró al fin unir el sujetador, claro que a la rubia le quedaba algo apretado, a fin de cuentas, sus _amigas_ no dejaban de crecer. Con una mano echó su cabello hacia atrás y se digirió hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Es mejor que te apresures, no quiero tener que llegar tarde por alguien como tú —comentó con tono de superioridad dando por terminado lo anterior.

Shiemi asintió con una sonrisa y se colocó rápidamente la camisa del uniforme, metiéndosela dentro de la falda y arreglándose un poco el cabello. Izumo suspiró esperando, pero la puerta fue tocada desde afuera, lo que ocasionó que ella la abriera, sorprendiéndose pero volviendo a una expresión de enojo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó al instante que la rubia se acercaba.

—Rin —susurró la de orbes verdes con una sonrisa y las mejillas enrojecidas.

El de cabello azul sonrió mientras alzaba la mano en forma de saludo.

—Hemos venido a buscarlas chicas —comentó alegremente el otro chico.

Su ceño se frunció aún más y, volviendo a echar su cabello hacia atrás, Kamiki Izumo se fue de ese lugar, caminando de esa forma que tanto la caracterizaba, además de dejar a todos los presentes un poco confundido ante todo aquello. Se miraron los tres restantes, dirigiendo luego la vista al lugar por el cual la de cabellera morada se había ido.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó Rin inocentemente.

—No que yo sepa —respondió cerrando la puerta—. ¿Vamos? Ya es tarde —recordó empezando a caminar.

Ambos muchachos siguieron a la rubia sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, Rin iba con los brazos en la nuca y una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que el de cabellera rosa susurra cosas ininteligibles para los demás sobre Izumo. Shiemi iba realmente alegre, por primera vez se había sentido cerca de su compañera; al fin estaba haciendo una amiga.


End file.
